Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method of transmitting channel state information and an apparatus therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
A terminal for NB (narrow band)-IoT (internet of things) may operate under an assumption of two or more frequencies including subcarrier spacing different from each other. In baseband, the terminal detects a carrier frequency of a corresponding frequency using such a scheme as a PSS (primary synchronization signal), an SSS (secondary synchronization signal), or the like. In order to transmit an actual data, the terminal may use a frequency different from the baseband. A base station indicates the terminal to measure a channel of the different frequency and the terminal can perform the channel measurement on the frequency using time such as a given measurement gap.